


In Three words

by FireThatFox



Series: With these Words [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireThatFox/pseuds/FireThatFox
Summary: Only three words.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Sasori, Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Series: With these Words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936663
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	In Three words

“I hate you.” Sasori muttered under his breath at the annoying pink haired woman in front of him in line at the bank.

“Excuse me asshole?” Sakura turned around in line at the bank to face the red haired man behind her who she could have sworn...had just said he hated her. Of all the days for her to run into some self righteous dick who thought that he could...

“Next in line?” The teller behind the counter looked at Sakura expectantly, impatiently.

“I guess not.” Sakura gave the red head a hard look, turned and smiled sweetly at the teller.

“I thought so.” Sasori scoffed at the woman’s audacity to challenge him. Secretly pleased to see a red flush creeping up the side of her slender neck.

He hadn’t even been speaking to her, well, not directly much less paying much attention to her. He had said that he hated her but only in the broadest sense of the words. He hated being at the bank, being out of his studio, interacting with...society. He hated her, because she was here, there, in his general vicinity...breathing, alive. Distracting him from his thoughts.

Sakura’s head whipped back around at the rude redhead, she could have sworn he had been speaking to her. What the heck was his problem, he didn’t know her, he didn’t know what a hard time she was going through right now, how her entire life was falling apart before her eyes and how she was one comment away from losing ‘it’.

...he didn’t know...she couldn’t hold it against him and yet…”I hate you.” She muttered under her breath.

The bank teller’s head snapped up. “You hate me?” The other woman asked, shock written all over her common face.

“No no no.” Sakura waved her hands in front of her chest embarrassed. She could hear the annoying snickering of the red head behind her and resisted the urge to elbow him in the nose. 

“Not you miss.” Sakura’s face was red, damn that man behind her, this was all his fault.

“Here you go.” The teller smiled less kindly at Sakura than she had in the beginning of their transaction. 

Sakura tried not to stutter her thanks as she slipped the deposit slip into her purse, turned and ran right smack into the redhead who had...prematurely stepped forward anticipating her departure.

“Step aside girl.” The red head waved a lazy hand at Sakura making her blush even further and scamper away, out of the bank, into the busy streets of Konoha main.

Sasori looked down at the counter in front of him and saw a small worn business card with a picture of the pink haired woman on the front. It must have dropped out of her purse without her noticing. Deft fingers slid the card from the glossy counter’s surface and tucked it into his suit pocket and away.

“Good Morning Akasuna.” The clerk bowed low to Sasori per the usual. “All deposits today?” The clerk smiled a fake flirtatious smile at the handsome redhead.

Sasori stared back at her...annoyed at her disgusting display of weakness and manipulation.

“Just one moment.” The teller’s face dropped, she turned, stamped each slip and tallied the deposit quickly handing Sasori the final slip.

“See you soon!” The teller called after Sasori as he stepped away from the counter quickly, pulling the card from his suit pocket and looking down at the pink haired woman’s title.

“Chief of Staff.” Sasori’s eyes widened in surprise then narrowed. No doubt his grandmother knew the woman then…

“A pleasant surprise.” Lady Chiyo sat back in the chair of the forty fifth floor office in the Konoha General Hospital Tower. 

“This wasn’t planned.” Sasori sat down in the chair opposite of his grandmother and looked around her office...giving the old bat time to come to her own hypothesis and then conclusion as to why he had come to see her, knowing...she wouldn’t even come close to the real reason. Let the old crone’s suspicions flow, Sasori chuckled to himself, it might prove entertaining.

“The job offer?” Chiyo had offered her very skilled and very arrogant grandson the position as the head of surgery, which he had declined...most ungraciously, claiming his art, was much more of a priority in his life.

“I said no.” Sasori picked at the invisible lint on his sleeve, his eyes half hooded with disdain.

“Yet, you’re here…” Lady Chiyo tapped her fingers against the flat of her desk, eyes narrowed.

“Is it Gaara?” She asked him suddenly, as though hoping to surprise him into revealing his intentions.

“It is not.” Sasori scoffed openly and loudly at his grandmother. A ridiculous assumption if he had ever heard one...and he had...just now...from her.

“What then Sasori?” Chiyo crossed her arms in front of her and looked down her nose at her grandson, a considerable feat as she was shorter than he was, even more so sitting as she was now. “Why come then?”

Sasori watched his grandmother watch him with those sunken old eyes like hard boiled eggs. “This is pointless.” 

He pushed his chair back and rose to leave her office. What had he been thinking coming here, because he had found her card and thought...what? That he would see if his grandmother knew her, why? The woman wasn’t special, there hadn’t been anything attractive about the woman...pink hair, it was probably dyed, fake, like everyone else and yet…

“She hates me.” His hand was on the handle of his grandmother’s office door. “At the bank.”

He turned back around and faced his grandmother, pulling Sakura’s card from his pocket and tossing it onto the old woman’s desk. 

“You know her.” He wasn’t asking. His grandmother knew everyone in the hospital, she probably hired the woman, promoted her, trained her…

“I know her.” Chiyo looked at her grandson suspiciously. “What of it?” She demanded.

“I want her.” Sasori sat back down in the chair and glared at the old woman as though ‘this ’was her fault.

Lady Chiyo burst out into loud raucous laughter. “Do you now?” She cackled with glee.

“Good luck Sasori!” Chiyo wheezed with mirth, swiping at the tears of laughter from her eyes. “Sakura’s no fool.” She smiled fondly at the picture of the woman on the card.

“I know that.” Sasori raised a red brow, leaning forward, he plucked the card up off of the desk and tucked it back into his pocket. He had already gathered as much from their short interaction. “Introduce us, today.”

“So soon, Sasori.” Chiyo’s mind began to run through different scenarios and possibilities in her head. Sakura was brilliant, just as brilliant as her grandson, but where the boy lacked humanity Sakura possessed empathy in droves...they just might make the perfect couple. 

They most certainly would balance one other out and Sasori...had never shown an interest in any woman before this. Sakura was special though...perhaps a bit too special for her grandson. She most certainly was far too special for that Uchiha brat she had married and was now divorcing. The cheating bastard.

“This requires thought.” She tapped her fingers against one another, her eyes lighting up as she plotted in her head. 

Sasori thought that perhaps...he shouldn’t have come after all. “You’re scheming again.”

“It’s only natural.” A thought struck her. “Meet me downstairs.” She rose from her seat.

“We’ll have lunch.” She explained.

“I’m not hungry.” He began to protest.

“You will be.” She pushed him out the door, picked her desk phone up and dialed Sakura’s extension.

“Sakura Haruno speaking.” Sakura answered her phone.

“Lunch at Ichiraku’s.” Chiyo looked over at the clock on her wall. “In twenty minutes.”

“Lady Chiyo, I…” Sakura began to protest, glaring at Sasuke who had just walked through her office door...

“You can’t refuse.” Chiyo hung the phone up and rushed out of her office, her grandson was waiting for her by the elevator with an odd sort of curiosity in his eyes.

“What’s she like?” He asked, against his better judgement. His grandmother ignored his questions.

“She’ll join us.” Chiyo smiled at her grandson who shifted on his feet as they stepped into the elevator together. “In twenty minutes.”

Of course...Sasori moaned internally, the old bat wanted to prep him...he never should have come here. He never should have picked up that woman’s card...he never should have gone to the bank today. 

“I’m an idiot.” He groaned.

“It’s about time.” Chiyo slapped him rather hard on the back and started laughing again. “For the best.”

Sasori wasn’t exactly sure what his grandmother meant by that statement and chose not to request for her to expand upon it...he didn’t want to know.

“What’ll it be?” The smiling proprietor of Ichiraku’s asked Sasori and his grandmother as they entered the small café and sat in the corner.

“Where’s the waitress?” Sasori looked at his grandmother, shocked she would step into a low class place such as this to...eat.

“There isn’t one.” Chiyo nodded to the man behind the counter. “Sakura’s coming today.” She explained as Sasori picked at the crumbs on the seat of his chair, disgusted with his surroundings.

“I hear ya.” The man gave Sasori an inquisitive look but refrained from his joyous greeting at the ice in Sasori’s amber eyes. “I’ll wait then.” 

Ten minutes later, just as his grandmother was explaining what Sakura did at the hospital, how many degrees the woman had and how many successful surgeries she had performed her first year at Konoha General, an explosion of pink and black fell into the small café.

“I said go!” Sakura jumped back up onto her feet, her fists held in front of her at the ready to strike down her opponent.

“Sakura, be reasonable.” The dark haired man gave the woman a condescending look of annoyance.

“You cheated Sasuke!” Sakura stomped over to him, grabbed him by the collar and shook him like a rat.

Sasori looked at his grandmother...had she known that the woman was so...magnificently different from all the other women he had known...of course she had, that’s why he was sitting in this dump about to have lunch with...Sakura.

“That’s a lie.” The man retorted. “Ino was lying.” He said firmly.

“I saw pictures!” Sakura slapped him across the face, turned and stomped over to the bar where she began to apologize to the proprietor for causing a scene in his café.

“Not to worry.” The man waved her apology away. “Never liked him.” He waved his whisk through the air dismissing the interruption in his peaceful establishment.

Sakura thanked him, looked to make sure Sasuke had left and turned to where Chiyo and…”Son of a…” Sakura narrowed her eyes at the redhead beside her boss.

“Are you kidding?” Sakura sat down beside Chiyo and glared at Sasori.

“You’ve actually met?” Chiyo realized her grandson may have left a few important facts out of his...request.

“I hate you.” Sakura looked at Sasori and said the words clearly and loudly. “You said that.”

Sakura leaned forward. “Earlier today remember?”

Sasori smirked. “I don’t recall.”

“How very convenient.” Sakura flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave Chiyo a knowing look. “A relative hum?”

“My grandson Sasori.” Lady Chiyo smiled an old woman’s smile at the pinkette.

“Sasori, this is…”

Sasori cut his grandmother off. “Sakura, I heard.” He watched the pink rise in the woman’s cheeks and wondered if it was anger or embarrassment, either way it made her look even more like a flushed flower than she had been in the bank when he had purposefully antagonized her to see that...flush mare her beautiful porcelain cheeks.

“You’re very rude.” Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, she didn’t want to be here, she didn’t care if she was acting like a child. She had other things to worry about...like trying to find an apartment in two days, packing to move, finding a new TV and stereo...she had so many other things that she ought to be doing right now but instead she was sitting here with her boss and her stuck up arrogant assholic grandson who was…

...staring at her like...like she was either the most beautiful thing in the world or something he found interesting that got stuck on the bottom of his shoe...she couldn’t tell.

“Who was that?” Sasori nodded to the cafe door where Sasuke had disappeared a few moments ago.

“It doesn’t matter.” Sakura took one of the glasses of water on the table and drank deeply.

“So I see.” Sasori smirked.

“Do you really?” Sarcasm dripped from her voice as she spoke.

“I believe so.” Sasori sipped at his own water.

“Care to elaborate?” Sakura didn’t even care anymore. If her boss wanted to set her up with her asshole grandson...fine. Anyone was better than Sasuke right now, right?

“Not right now.” Sasori pushed a menu over to Sakura, indicating she should order.

“Not right now?” Sakura didn’t understand but she was starting to calm down in the wake of his casual demeanor.

“Let’s order first.” He picked up his own menu and marked his choice down on the paper provided, waited for Sakura and his grandmother to do the same and took it to the counter for the table.

“He gets better.” Chiyo said quietly.

“I couldn’t tell.” Sakura looked over her shoulder at the redhead who was watching her talk to his grandmother while their order was prepared.

“He likes you.” Chiyo nodded wisely.

“I’m not impressed.” Sakura rolled her eyes at the old woman. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Still in love?” Lady Chiyo hummed. “Sasuke wasn’t right.”

“You know that.” She added.

“I had hoped…” Sakura began, like so many times before when she had tried to explain to Lady Chiyo why she had married Sasuke.

“Love is hard.” Chiyo patted Sakura’s hand. “Talk to him.” She nodded at Sasori who was returning with their food.

“I must go.” Chiyo rose nodding to Sakura, then Sasori who narrowed his eyes at his grandmother. “Think about it.” She smiled at Sakura.

“Let me know.” She waved to them.

“Know what Chiyo?” Sakura asked.

“When’s the wedding!” Chiyo began to cackle and pushed the door open, leaving Sasori and Sakura to stare at one another.

“Next year then?” Sasori set Sakura’s vegetable ramen down in front of her, enjoying the pink creeping up the side of her neck.


End file.
